OBJECTIVES To determine whether 3-month GnRH analogue (GnRH-a) administration to hyperandrogenic anovulatory patients with PCOS and healthy women affects glucose utilization or endogenous glucose production (EGP) in the postabsorptive state and during variable hyperglycemic-hyperinsulinemic infusions. RESULTS Twelve hyperandrogenic anovulatory patients and 11 healthy women were matched for body mass index and waist to hip circumference ratio. Variable hyperglycemic-hyperinsulinemic infusions replicated physiological increases in circulating glucose and insulin levels before and after a three-month GnRH-a administration. In the postabsorptive state, plasma glucose and insulin levels, glucose utilization and EGP were similar in hyperandrogenic patients and healthy women. During variable hyperglycemic--hyperinsulinemic infusions, glucose utilization increased and EGP decreased to similar degrees in both groups of women. Three-month GnRH-a administration to hyperandrogenic patients and healthy women did not affect plasma glucose and insulin levels, glucose utilization and EGP in the postabsorptive state or glucose utilization and EGP during variable hyperglycemic-hyperinsulinemic infusions. FUTURE DIRECTIONS To Investigate hyperglycemia as a compensatory mechanism for insulin resistance in patients with hyperandrogenic anovulation. KEY WORDS hyperandrogenic anovulation, androgens, insulin resistance, polycystic ovarian syndrome, women FUNDING Mayo Foundation grant 66-95, NIH grants RR00585 and RR00167, and a TAP Pharmaceuticals award